


like a unicorn's mane

by sarufish



Category: Men At Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish





	like a unicorn's mane

Five. That’s how many times Tyer ran a hand through his hair this morning at work. Not that Milo was paying close attention or anything. It definitely didn’t bother him, nope. And he was most certainly not keeping count—six— damnit, this is getting ridiculous. Milo forced himself to stare at the unfinished article on his computer screen. He stopped being productive since Tyler strolled into the office twenty minutes after everyone else was already in for the day. As soon as the blond plopped down at his desk across from Milo and flashed that cocky grin, Milo’s focus flew out the window.

It wasn’t his fault, Tyler was just naturally distracting even when he wasn’t talking. He’d tap his foot or he would hum to himself while he worked. Occasionally he would smile when he remembered something funny, or when he was confused, his eyes would squint. But out of all those things, the one that drove Milo crazy was when Tyler would run his hands through his hair. With a big deadline approaching for the both of them, Milo knew Tyler was stressed because he always messes with his hair when he’s under pressure.

Seven. Or was that eight..? Milo realized he spent more time thinking about his friend’s mannerisms than was probably normal. No one else seemed to pick up on these things, but Milo found himself glancing over at Tyler whenever he saw movement. Which was way too often for Milo’s liking. Like right now, for instance. Milo shook his head in attempt to clear his mind of his co-worker and put his fingers back on his keyboard. That helped his productivity for a whole ten minutes. Milo furrowed his brow and gripped a pencil tight in his hand as Tyler typed away, bringing a hand up to brush his hair out of his face two or three more times. Milo was becoming more and more frustrated. Why was no one else noticing this? It’s not like Tyler’s hair was that great anyway. Sure, it was always styled perfectly, and maybe it looked kinda really soft and Milo wondered what it felt like between his fingers, and sometimes in the sunlight, Tyler looked like a sun god— Milo blinked. Tyler was looking at him. Why was Tyler looking at him? Uh oh, he must have said something while Milo was mentally waxing poetic about his hair.

"Uh.. What?"

"I said, are you alright there, buddy? You kinda just hulked out on that innocent pencil."  
Milo looked down at the pencil that was snapped in half. He quickly set it aside and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I’m uh— I’m fine. Just.. deadlines, ya know?" Milo put on his most convincing fake grin. Tyler seemed to buy it, and he nodded in agreement.

"You need a break, and so do I," Tyler stretched as he stood up from his desk. He motioned for Milo to follow him into the break room. "C’mon, I’ll buy you some coffee."

"…You realize it’s free here, right?" Milo trailed after the blond, totally not staring at his hair or anything else within plain sight.

"Oh yeah. Well, I’ll pour it for you."

"Wow, who says chivarly is dead?"

Tyler flashed a toothy grin at Milo, and Milo silently cursed himself. His list of Annoying Shit Tyler Does is growing, and it might as well be called his list of Adorable Shit Tyler Does That Drives Milo Absolutely Nuts. Handing a mug to Milo, Tyler started talking animatedly about something Milo was only half-listening to. Milo sipped his coffee and thought at least now it’s okay if he looks at Tyler, admiring his stupid-dumb-pretty hair and the way he moves his hands when he speaks, not to mention how fast he talks when he gets excited— Milo sighed inwardly. He would rather count (thirteen?) how many times Tyler touches his hair in a day than notice all the other horrible amazingly distracting things about his friend. He’s never going to get any work done now.


End file.
